The present invention relates to battery power implemented in a portable computer system. More particularly, the present invention provides an apparatus which provides a battery source integral to a front flip cover of a hand-held computer.
As the continuing advances in technology have enabled the further miniaturization of the components required to build computer systems, new categories of computer systems have been created. One of the newer categories of computer systems developed has been the portable, hand held, or xe2x80x9cpalmtopxe2x80x9d computer system, referred to as a personal digital assistant or PDA. Other examples of a palmtop computer system include electronic address books, electronic day planners, electronic schedulers and the like. Many corporations have developed and are currently marketing their individual PDAs.
A palmtop computer system is a computer that is small enough to be held in the users hand and as such is xe2x80x9cpalm-sized.xe2x80x9d As a result, palmtops are readily carried about in the users briefcase, purse, and in some instances, in the user""s pocket. By virtue of its size, the palmtop computer, being inherently lightweight, is therefore exceptionally portable and convenient.
Because of the continuing miniaturization of computer systems and their related components, users of today""s portable computers can now carry, in their briefcase, purse, or even their pocket, very powerful computers. These portable computers are able to perform many computer related tasks that, until recently, were reserved for workstation and desktop computers. Additionally, some of the newer portable computer systems are now available with color displays. As should be realized, this increase in processing and display capabilities requires additional power to perform these tasks.
In one attempt to provide additional power, the portable computer system was designed to use non-rechargeable batteries, analogous to a battery operated cassette or CD player. One advantage was that the batteries were user serviceable, meaning the user could easily replace them when they became discharged.
While this solution provided portable power to the computer system, it was not without drawbacks. One drawback was that, during periods of heavy use, the batteries would require frequent replacement. As such, another drawback was that users would have to carry multiple sets of extra batteries to ensure usability. An additional drawback to using non-rechargeable batteries is that the size and shape of the batteries dictated, in part, the size and shape of the portable computer in which they would be used.
In one example, one battery commonly used in portable computers, an AAA sized battery, has a diameter of approximately ten millimeters, which is a relatively small diameter. However, when compared to the thickness of the portable computer which is approximately thirteen millimeters, this battery accounts for nearly 77% of the required thickness of the portable computer in which it is used.
In another attempt to provide power, the portable computer system was designed to use rechargeable batteries. While rechargeable batteries eliminated the need for a user to carry extra batteries, the rechargeable batteries were still about the same size and dimension as the replaceable batteries thereby having some of the same disadvantages described above.
Another such drawback was that the rechargeable batteries were not user serviceable in some devices, because they were inside the device. As a result, if the rechargeable batteries were no longer able to hold a charge, the entire portable computer system would need to be returned to the manufacturer for servicing, which could take days or weeks, and as such, would be highly inconvenient to the user.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus that provides a renewable energy source for portable computer systems. Another need exists for an apparatus that fills the above need and which provides user serviceability in a convenient and seamless manner. Additionally, a need exists for an apparatus than fills the above needs and which provides recharging of the renewable energy source while retaining operational functionality of the portable computer system.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will, no doubt, become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments which are illustrated in the various drawing figures.
Accordingly, embodiments of the present invention are drawn to an apparatus that provides a renewable energy source for portable computer systems. The present invention further provides an apparatus that achieves the above listed accomplishment and which provides user serviceability of the renewable energy source in a convenient and seamless manner. Furthermore, the present invention also provides an apparatus that achieves the above listed accomplishments and which also provides recharging of the renewable energy source while retaining operational functionality of the portable computer system.
The present invention provides an apparatus that provides a renewable energy source for portable computer systems. In one embodiment, the present invention is comprised of a front flip cover. The front flip cover is adapted to be attached to a portable computer system. In the present embodiment, the front flip cover includes a hinge. The front flip cover further includes a first electrical connector coupled to the hinge. The front flip cover further includes a renewable energy source. The renewable energy source is integrated with the front flip cover. The renewable energy source provides operating power to the portable computer system, whether implemented as a primary energy source or as a supplemental energy source. Further, by incorporating the energy source into the dimensions of the front flip cover, a substantial increase in energy storage capacity is realized as well as reducing the frequency of recharging.